


cuando la autopista me lleve

by samej



Series: Traducciones/Translations [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, full wolf transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado cien días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuando la autopista me lleve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when the highway takes me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508903) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Post apocalipsis, así que AU, de alguna manera.

Han pasado cien días.

-

Aún suena música en la radio, de vez en cuando. Es siniestra, como oír fantasmas en los altavoces. La primera vez, la estación era local y fácil de encontrar. No había nadie dentro, solo un ordenador que emitía canciones en cola y anuncios de ruedas y de Taco Bell.

La segunda vez pasó lo mismo. Y la tercera. Y la cuarta. Han dejado de pensar que una estación de radio significa más gente.

La radio zumba con ruido blanco hasta que se ahoga en una canción, tose las letras como si estuviera poseída por demonios de Los 40 Principales, después desaparece de nuevo, exorcizada en el éter. 

Pero algunas veces la suerte les sonríe y la estación aguanta algunos kilómetros de carretera. 

-

Llevaban un convoy de dos coches. Derek rescató varias CB de unos cuantos tráileres, mientras Stiles sacaba fotos del tráfico parado en la interestatal; escribió “MARCA ACME” con el dedo en la suciedad de un camión de patatas Lay’s. 

—¿Acme? —preguntó Derek, lanzándole una de las CB.

—¿Nunca has visto dibujos? Ahora que tengo una radio quiero un nombre en clave. Quiero un nombre de camionero. Y una gorra de camionero. Preferiblemente una de John Deere. El verde brillante y el amarillo que irrita hasta los ojos me quedan bien. 

—Lo que necesitas es callarte y ayudarme a conectar las radios antes de que anochezca.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Derek, él respondió lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Vale. Pero aún así voy a ponerme un nombre de camionero de la hostia. Optimus Prime o algo así. Tú puedes ser Megatron —dijo Stiles.

—Te voy a convertir en un montoncito de huesos sangrantes —dijo Derek.

—Lloro por tu infancia.

-

El Camaro muere. El Camaro muere porque Derek lo estrella contra un árbol al quedarse dormido tras el volante mientras los gritos de Stiles se escuchan en la CB.

Se dividen para poder cubrir una zona mayor (“genial, vamos a morir los dos” dice Stiles, “porque eso es lo que la gente hace en las películas de miedo y, adivina, _estamos_ viviendo en una peli de miedo, se llaman ‘ _survival horror_ ’ por la simple razón de que se supone que tienes que _sobrevivir_ ,” y Derek le replica “no estés triste, Stiles, lo mismo consigues salir de ésta,” y Stiles acelera el Jeep, “genial, voy a ser la Chica Que Sobrevive, estoy en éxtasis”). Es un recorrido simple, de reconocimiento del norte de Beacon Hills, pero están ambos exhaustos, y el silencio, denso y siempre presente, está volviendo loco a Stiles, así que habla más, habla constantemente, habla hasta que simplemente pone una frase detrás de otra como si fueran cuentas de un collar. Derek no puede dormir, se transforma en lobo por la noche; y Stiles no puede dormir, observa cómo Derek mira por la ventana mientras el mundo no hace nada excepto permanecer en silencio.

Están exhaustos y Stiles está hablando por la radio, le suda la mano que agarra el micrófono cuando, de repente, Derek dice, “Stiles—”, se oye un chirrido de ruedas y el sonido del metal que se arruga y aplasta sobre sí mismo, cristales que se rompen con un grito agudo.

Stiles da la vuelta con el Jeep, retrocediendo hasta la bifurcación de la carretera en la que se separaron, y puede ver una flecha negra hasta el árbol. Frena en seco y deja aparcado el Jeep en medio de la carretera. 

Grita y corre y Derek está doblado en el asiento delantero con el volante clavado contra su pecho, hay sangre en su frente, sangre por toda la guantera y por el cristal; el coche se curva de una manera anormal contra el árbol.

—¡Pedazo de bastardo hijode _puta_! —grita Stiles y no puede abrir la puerta, está doblada de alguna manera que no llega a ver, hay colisiones escondidas que atrapan a Derek más allá de la cerradura. Quita los cristales de la ventanilla agarrando las puntas de los fragmentos con los dedos y está sangrando cuando toca a Derek.

—Derek, no quiero tener que pegarte otra vez, no me hagas entrar en el coche en plan Dukes of Hazzard y darte una paliza, despierta ahora mismo y _sal de_ — 

Hay humo y puede oler el gas. Oye un débil sonido de líquido derramándose y puede ser sangre, o no.

—Stiles, ¿me has llamado hijo de puta?

Los ojos de Derek son enormes, están algo aturdidos, y Stiles ríe de puro shock.

A través de la ventana y fuera del coche, Derek controlando la respiración, Stiles controlando sus manos temblorosas, consiguen llegar de vuelta hasta la carretera, hasta colapsar contra el Jeep. 

El asfalto está caliente. Derek suspira, grave y bajo, al empezar a curarse. Stiles se quita sangre de los vaqueros. No está llorando, ni Derek tiene una mano en la curva de la nuca de Stiles, no, nada de eso. 

La radio suena mientras el Jeep espera.

-

Tienen dos garrafas de gasolina, la mochila de Stiles, un surtido de bolsas de lona, tres armas, varias cajas de munición, comida, unos cuantos libros, la única CB que queda, un botiquín de primeros auxilios del tamaño de una maleta y algo de dinero. 

Tienen la lobitud de Derek, como la llama Stiles, y todos los superpoderes que vienen con ella. 

Tienen la inteligencia, el ingenio y el sentido del humor de Stiles (“da las gracias por estar atrapado a mi lado, alegro tu vida con mis coñas, sería un apocalipsis muy sombrío sin mí, ga-ran-ti-zado”).

Tienen la foto de una mujer con el pelo del color de la miel, con los ojos y la boca de Stiles, abrazando a un hombre de uniforme perfectamente planchado que sonríe; tienen una carta escrita en la redondeada letra de _Laura_ que tiene un corazoncito con una cara sonriente; tienen un anuario del instituto; tienen una placa de sheriff y una chaqueta de cuero y una colección de sudaderas tiradas en el asiento trasero. 

-

Ocurrió así. En un laboratorio, en alguna parte, un organismo se replicó y mutó. La gente enfermó y después murió. Hubo fuegos. Un viejo paranoico disparó al sheriff y Stiles casi se vuelve loco cuando los ojos de su padre se cerraron, padre e hijo acabaron comprimiendo sangre Stilinski con las manos enlazadas. Los militares se llevaron a la señora McCall porque era personal médico y ella se llevó a Scott porque era su hijo. Los Argents fueron después porque tenían conexiones militares y habilidades para el combate, y porque Allison no dejó que le separaran de Scott.

No pudieron llevarse a Stiles. Un soldado le empujó hacia atrás, le dijo “Le _dispararé_ , señor”.

Stiles tenía dos tumbas y una sola cacerola. 

Lydia desapareció con Jackson porque su familia y su dinero consiguieron que les evacuasen, así que se mordió el labio y se fue. Su pelo caía como serpentina roja.

Stiles se quedó sentado en su cuarto, solo, en una casa que crujía en cuanto había viento. Se sentó en su cama y miró a la pared.

La ciudad se quedó en silencio mientras él comía patatas fritas con salsa en la mesa de la cocina. 

Y Derek apareció con la forma de lobo; le vio correr a través de la puerta delantera.

-

El primer día, Stiles llamó a Derek y dijo “ _aAún estás aquí_ ”, y Derek casi estrella el coche al oír su voz; la manera en la que Stiles lo dijo como si fuera una maravilla, como si hubiera algo en el cielo que le cegase mientras decía aún estás aquí. Stiles cuenta desde el día en el que la ciudad enmudeció, cuando Derek entró en la cocina y Stiles estaba llorando; las lágrimas se escurrían por sus muñecas.

Sabía a sal cuando le dio un golpecito, la nariz fría contra la piel, la lengua caliente le lamía el dedo. Stiles rió, entonces.

No ríe tanto ahora, pero... Algunas veces. Como los días buenos en los que pillan las ondas de la radio en el punto justo. 

Han pasado cien días. 

-

Stiles coge las gafas de sol.

Han estado llamándole desde el mostrador, en el que aún quedan restos de chicles y gominolas. Son unas gafas de sol brillantes y _descaradas_ y con cristales con forma de corazón. Quita la etiqueta y se las pone, y la punta de los corazones le araña las mejillas cuando enseña los dientes al espejo de seguridad.

Ya afuera, mete una moneda en la máquina y consigue un puñado de Lacasitos, mete una moneda en la otra máquina y recoge una pelota morada de las que botan.

Se sube al Jeep, tarareando, metiéndose Lacasitos en la boca y todo el mundo es rojo a través de sus gafas.

—Qué es eso que llevas puesto —Derek aparece de las sombras de la gasolinera porque ese es su rollo.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y el mundo se mueve en rojo con ellos. Aprieta los labios, se ríe falsamente y Derek frunce el ceño.

—Aún las llevas puestas.

—Por supuesto que las llevo puestas. No eres mi jefe. No eres mi supervisor, ni mi abuela, tío, primo, hermanastra, mi gemelo perdido, mi compañero en una película de policías, dictador del club de lectura, ni Bruce Wayne…

—Stiles…

—Así que no, señor. Las gafas se quedan. En mi cara. Buenos días.

—Stiles…

—HE DICHO BUENOS DÍAS.

—Sabes que es probable que esos lacasitos estén caducados —dice Derek. 

—Qué.

Gira la llave y los Beastie Boys gritan desde la radio que están _looking down the barrel of a gun sonuvagun sonuvabitch gettin' paid gettin' rich_. Mientras intenta bajar el volumen, la pelota escapa de su mano y Derek la coge sin problema. 

—Bien hecho, Cal Ripken.

—Es morada.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Hurra! ¡Las gafas son _rojas_! ¡El Jeep es _azul_! —Stiles mueve las manos como si estuviera haciendo magia—. ¡La gasolinera es de un _blanco sucio_! ¡Probemos diciendo los colores en inglés! ¡El lacasito es _yellow_! ¡La hierba es _green_! ¡Tú pareces _homicida_!

—Eso no era inglés —No hay nada en la expresión de Derek que indique que le ha divertido, pero lo ha hecho, lo ha conseguido totalmente; se divierte en esa pequeña parte de él que cuenta como su corazón; Stiles lo sabe, Stiles ha aprendido pequeñas cosas de Derek en el último año, especialmente ahora que solo están él y el viejo pelaje de lobo, y...

Solo quedan ellos.

Son. Ellos. No han encontrado a nadie en cien días. Solo cadáveres o tumbas mal cavadas o coches vacíos, casas, edificios, hospitales. Casi toda California está drenada de vida humana.

Solo quedan _ellos_.

Le fallan las rodillas, los lacasitos caen al suelo excepto esos que se han pegado a su palma, dibujan líneas de naranja y marrón, y puede oír su corazón en su cabeza, como su respiración ahogada, hay gravilla presionando contra su cara, _el mundo entero es rojo porque solo quedan ellos_.

Stiles, Stiles, hey, qué pasa, qué te está pasando, qué cojones es — vale, ven aquí, chico maravilla, venga, qué puedo— 

Escucha a Derek como si se estuviese cayendo por un precipicio, su voz hace eco a través del sonido del viento, que bien pueden ser sus pulmones intentando recuperar aire y a lo mejor se da contra el suelo y por fin todo esto habrá acabado.

Stiles. Abre los ojos.

Abre los ojos.

El mundo no es rojo. De hecho el mundo es azul, _blue_ , y blanco, _white_ y la cara de Derek es gris, _gray_. Hay algo en el pecho de Stiles, sobre el esternón; cuando se gira, es la mano de Derek. En los dedos que le quedan libres, Derek juguetea con plástico rojo.

—Has roto las gafas —dice con el ceño fruncido, y Stiles asiente.

—¿He perdido el conocimiento?

—No, pero lo has intentado. Te has esforzado bastante.

—Este no es momento para bromas, el tiempo para bromas pasó, era cuando estaba haciendo de Dora la exploradora para ti, inculto de las narices —dice Stiles—, si no aprendes otros idiomas, cómo esperas llegar a ser lo genial que soy yo. SOY BATMAN.

Derek suspira y su boca se curva como si estuviera sonriendo, Stiles _es_ genial, pero ahora se siente mareado. 

—Yo conduzco, Batman. Asúmelo. 

—Un día te superaré. Deja que encuentre mis batarangs. JUSTICIA.

Le da una botella de agua y un KitKat y hay un poco de varonil ayudar-a-Stiles-a-levantarse y más asegurarse-de-que-Stiles-no-vuelve-a-caerse también muy varonil, después hay algo que es decididamente no incómodo cuando durante un minuto, Stiles no es capaz de soltar el agarre a su camiseta.

Stiles se sube al asiento del copiloto y cae ligeramente de lado. Derek le mueve lo justo para que no se siente encima de él. 

Se van. Está casi dormido cuando Derek le tira algo.

Es un nuevo par de gafas con forma de corazón. Descaradas, brillantes. El mundo es naranja, _orange_.

-

No se quedan en Beacon Hills.

No hay ninguna razón para hacerlo.

-

Derek le mira mientras Stiles mete las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de la sudadera. 

—¿Norte o sur? —pregunta.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, un lado cada vez, como una ola. Se queda mirando a la señal del motel, en la que la H de “hostal” parpadea. 

No se pueden quedar ahí, los moteles siempre traen sorpresas desagradables: cuerpos en las habitaciones, el poco común loco infectado; o, una vez, ocupando una fila entera de habitaciones, un equipo de béisbol de la Liga Infantil que se dirigían a alguna parte (a ninguna parte), todo su equipaje y sus utensilios abandonados; Stiles los miraba con ojos tristes mientras agarraba un elefante de peluche a rayas que había cogido de una cama, hasta que a Derek le dieron ganas de lanzar el juguete a la papelera de una patada.

Ahora tienen dos bates de béisbol.

Los infectados que quedan son pocos y con tierra de por medio entre ellos, y gracias, porque ya no son humanos; están locos, son peligrosos y viciosos. No se puede razonar con ellos, lo que fueron ya no está. Stiles intentó tranquilizar a una mujer, la encontraron sujetando una mochila enana de Iron Man con la palabra “OWEN” escrita en ella; “piensa en tu hijo, piensa en tu niño pequeño” le suplicó Stiles, “echa de menos a su madre, lo buscaremos y te lo traeremos, déjanos ayudarte”.

La mujer estuvo a punto de abrir canal a Stiles en medio de un parking asqueroso con un cuchillo de sierra, antes de que Derek le arrancase las manos desde la muñeca. Le rompió la espina dorsal a la altura de la nuca, con los dientes apretando y las garras hundiéndose en su hombro. 

No miró a Stiles hasta que consiguió librarse de la sangre que cubría su cara y Stiles no paraba de hablar, “¿Estás herido?, me cago en la puta, _joder_ , Derek, Derek, ¡no me jodas que te has _infectado_ a ti mismo!”

Ni infección, ni cambio; nota su sangre ardiendo, siente un chisporroteo interior como si estuviera cauterizando anticuerpos ajenos, y su curación no se ralentiza.

Siempre cambia a humano antes de mirar a ver cómo está Stiles.

Ha pasado algunas veces ya; tiene una rutina.

Este motel es una simple parada en boxes, y la ‘I’ termina por apagarse con un siseo. Stiles sigue mirándola mientras el polvo se acumula y se encienden las luces del aparcamiento. 

Necesitan dormir, Stiles prácticamente vibra, la visión de Derek está oscurecida por los bordes.

Stiles deja escapar el aire lentamente, retuerce las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Quieres que echemos un ojo al pueblo?

Un refugio siempre iría bien; dentro de poco será noche cerrada. Derek dice “Claro”. Se dirige a la oficina del motel a ver qué pueden aprovechar.

Y el viento zumba cuando Stiles le agarra y le sujeta hacia atrás, fuerte, el chico es larguirucho pero tiene fuerza, atrae a Derek tan rápido con su peso, más de nervio que otra cosa, que Derek se muerde la lengua.

Gruñe, pero la voz de Stiles suena sobresaltada en su oído. 

—El cable. Es una trampa.

Una simple línea corta la luz en el asfalto cercano a la bota de Derek. Trazando la línea en el aire con el dedo, Stiles murmura "Como los máquinas de Rube Goldberg. Rompes el cable trampa, que lleva a otro cable, que lleva a— “

Un grupo de granadas se mueve sobre sus cabezas, casi ocultas entre las hojas de los árboles.

—Joder —dice Derek. Se quedan en shock, el agarre de Stiles se tensa alrededor de sus hombros y costillas.

—Pasemos de largo del pueblo —dice Stiles—. Sé que parece una locura pero intentémoslo. 

Derek traga saliva, retrocede un paso, con cuidado, y Stiles se mueve con él, sin dejarle ir. 

—Pasemos de largo el pueblo —repite Derek—. Norte o sur.

Contra su espalda, Stiles se encoge de hombros.

-

—Los hombres de verdad hacen la colada —dice Stiles.

—Eres un verdadero héroe americano —contesta Derek.

—Soy bastante especial.

La lavandería tiene un pequeño generador; Derek lo enchufa, consigue que funcione y escucha el grito emocionado de Stiles desde dentro a la vez que algo suena _clang clang clang_ ; las luces iluminan las sombras.

—ES EL PINBALL, DIOS MÍO.

—Primero la colada —ordena Derek, señalando a su ropa y Stiles le mira mal.

—Muchas gracias por arruinarme mi nirvana en la lavandería obligándome a hacer de ama de casa.

Derek se encoge de hombros como si no pudiera cambiar las leyes del universo. 

—Los hombres de verdad hacen la colada.

Stiles lanza los brazos hacia arriba, “ _Dios mío_ ”, y empieza a separar la ropa por color. Lo que impresiona un poco. Derek tiende a lavarlo todo junto.

—Lo lavas todo de una vez, verdad. Por supuesto que sí, no es como si usaras _algún color_.

Levanta la mirada de las manos de Stiles para descubrir que está siendo observado como un animal en un zoo. Laura solía recoger su ropa sucia y el día de la colada salían juntos, cogían algo de pizza estilo Nueva York, grasienta, un trozo era casi igual de grande que el plato de papel en el que venía, la doblaban y se la comían; y Laura olía a lobo, como a tierra, en vez de a agotamiento y a hormigón y a entrañas. Se sentaban en la lavandería y jugaban al Monopoly. El tablero tenía marcas de garras de cuando alguno de ellos hacía trampa; la banca, la ganadora siempre es la banca.

Chasqueando la lengua, Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo conseguiste sobrevivir para convertirte en el amenazador hombre licántropo que eres hoy?

—Eso es una redundancia.

—El qué.

—Hombre licántropo.

Una de las camisetas de Derek cuelga de las yemas de los dedos de Stiles y se fija en una mancha. Es sangre, si Derek recuerda bien, y quizá vómito, porque Stiles había tropezado con un cuerpo solo para caer en otro cuerpo y su mano había atravesado su estómago cuando intentó levantarse, después vomitó encima de Derek porque esto es su vida ahora.

Se da cuenta de que esta es su vida ahora. Stiles está diciendo algo sobre ninjas de las palabras, sus ojos parecen de cobre bajo las luces fluorescentes, su boca se mueve, esa boca, Derek siempre se centra en esa boca y en los ojos para poder darle sentido a lo que dice Stiles, y más allá del agudo olor químico del detergente, detecta un aroma en concreto, caliente y satisfecho, como de pastel de manzana.

Tienen que hacer la colada, ahora mismo, antes de que Derek pierda el control. Puede sentir sus dientes haciéndose más grandes, el lobo está inquieto porque Stiles está feliz y durante la última semana, viviendo en la carretera con la ropa sucia, el aroma de Stiles se ha vuelto más fuerte, es el olor que Derek puede notar a la distancia que sea, puede diferenciarlo de todos los demás, es pesado y contagioso y se agarra a él como nada antes lo había hecho. Huele a _hogar_.

Los latidos del corazón de Stiles resuenan en su cabeza, más fuerte que la máquina de pinball, fluyen estables y los escucha, se permite a sí mismo calmarse, no piensa en que han pasado cien días y puede que sean solo él y Stiles.

La máquina dice “MULTIBALL MADNESS”, y Stiles ríe en calzoncillos y la puntuación sube en la pantalla.

-

Derek se transforma, sale afuera y huele, buscando humanos, buscando otros lobos, todos los putos días.

Stiles pone los pies en la guantera y come regalices rojos.

Sin falta, Derek aúlla y Stiles contiene un escalofrío mientras el sonido se expande, sea de día o de noche.

No obtienen respuesta.

Derek medio ladra, medio aúlla de nuevo.

Hay un momento de silencio, después, más suave, Derek gime.

Tras eso se escucha un golpe contra la puerta del Jeep; Stiles la abre para que Derek pueda subirse dentro, tiene las mandíbulas apretadas, la mirada y el morro hacia abajo, abatido. Caben cuando Derek se enrolla sobre sí mismo, las patas y la cola escondidas, y Stiles le copia, encogiendo las manos y las rodillas.

La nariz del lobo está fría contra el cuello de Stiles. Sujeta un puñado de su pelo con la mano.

Es como Stiles se consigue dormir, al final.

-

Stiles siente un pánico difuso en su columna vertebral. Ha estado ahí desde el principio y no se ha ido a ninguna parte. Todas las mañanas se dice a sí mismo que está bien, que es un chico grande, que está a salvo, que tiene a Derek que usas sus cejas para el bien y no para el mal. Al Derek que enfada continuamente, al parecer.

Pero Derek no le dejará morir, el idiota de él no es capaz de dar dos pasos sin hacer que le maten, incluso en medio de la nada. Sí, Derek podría hacer que le matasen aunque le dejasen en el medio de un campo de maíz sin nadie a quinientos kilómetros a la redonda.

Así que deja que el pánico se asiente sin dejar que haga nada porque si se vuelve loco, no va a arrastrar a Derek con él.

Cuando no está durmiendo, tiene alucinaciones con su padre. Tiene el abrigo del sheriff, aún con el parche de la policía de Beacon Hills, además de las letras S-H-E-R-I-F-F escritas por detrás.

Huele a su padre.

—Hay una cabaña —dice de repente, recordando; frena para poder centrarse (no tiene Adderall y eso significa que su mente está _en todas partes_ , todo el rato) y Derek señala a la línea amarilla (no es necesario conducir respetando las líneas, para qué hacerlo cuando no hay tráfico, “vamos, Derek, vive un poco _la aventura_ … o no, mira a mí lo que me importa, para, veo tus garras”) como si hubiesen parado en el puto Camino de Baldosas Amarillas.

—Qué.

—Hay una cabaña, al norte y, y, y al oeste. Solíamos ir a pescar. Fines de semana de hombres, aunque mi madre solía unirse y después pescar más peces que nosotros. Sabía cómo limpiarlos también —El volante cruje, así que Stiles lo deja ir. Se le han quedado las marcas en las palmas—. Está en un lago, remota, aislada… podríamos ir ahí. Escondernos. Hacer fogatas y leer poesía y mirarnos a los ojos.

Derek deja escapar una risa.

—Pensaba que yo era el lobo feroz.

—Pensabas mal. Obviamente. No por primera vez.

Copia la estática de la radio en voz baja, _sssssssssiiiiiisssssshhh_ , mientras Derek lo piensa, y va de rojo; espera, Derek lleva la sudadera roja más grande de Stiles, está claro que Stiles es el lobo feroz. Mira fijamente a la carretera mientras recuerda lo que era antes: correr, no morir; preocuparse de Scott y Lydia; ver a Allison coger el mando de una manera que era imposible para él; ver a Derek salvarse y sacrificarse por la manada y cometer errores; Boyd y Erica e Isaac compartiendo una sonrisa entre los árboles por algo que había dicho; Scott comentando algo obvio; Derek sentado en su cama, ojeando su trabajo de Trigonometría, y sonriendo cuando Stiles le dijo “No sabrías diferenciar el seno de un agujero en el suelo hasta que te tropezases y te cayeses y dejases tu coseno al aire para que todo el mundo lo viese”.

Ahora observa a Derek con la mirada perdida en los árboles que les rodean; sus ojos siguen cosas que Stiles no puede ni ver ni oír, le observa y recuerda cómo se le secó la boca de las ganas de-, recuerda el puro pánico y la excitación del enfado, recuerda la adrenalina de ir a salvar a Derek con el cerebro sobresaturado, joder joder joder por favor no mueras conmigo aquí no quiero que nadie más muera por mí no me dejes me cago en todo.

Respira hondo; Derek gira la cabeza hacia él y Stiles piensa que el lobo puede olerle. 

—Claro. A la cabaña.

Así que se dirigen al norte y al oeste.

-

La cabaña está en un lugar remoto y muy aislado, Stiles no mentía. Derek pasa la señal del lago, después sigue las indicaciones de Stiles, gira aquí a la izquierda, ¿ves esa valla? síguela hasta el buzón azul, ahora a la derecha, después tenemos que pasar uno dos tres cuatro postes, luego a la izquierda, luego arriiiiiiiba a la montaña.

En serio, Derek conduce por carreteras que parece que no existen, son solo caminos hechos al andar a través del bosque y las ruedas del coche resbalan sobre las agujas secas de los pinos.

Pero de repente los árboles se abren a un claro encaramado en la falda de la montaña y una cabaña enorme aparece ante sus ojos, hecha de ladrillo y madera y refugio.

—Ta-da —dice Stiles con voz cansada. Tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, haciéndoles parecer aún más grandes, está más pálido de lo normal, la boca es una dura marca dibujada en su cara—. La llave está siempre en el comedero. 

Hay un alimentador de colibríes rojo y amarillo, aún lleno de un líquido color rubí; algo verde parpadea flotando a su alrededor. 

—Hola —dice Stiles al colibrí.

Se empiezan a mover uno enfrente del otro, los ojos totalmente negros del colibrí le miran hasta que se aleja revoloteando y Stiles hace el amago de ir a cogerle, así que Derek le sujeta de la muñeca y Stiles aún se mueve, siempre se mueve.

La cabaña es limpia y espaciosa, tiene una salita, la cocina, dos habitaciones, el baño, y un cuarto más pequeño con lavadora y secadora. Las vistas son fantásticas, todo son árboles y el reflejo plateado del lago.

Tiene la tranquilidad del bosque, el ruido ocasional de un animal pero, por lo demás, aire puro y tranquilidad.

Descargan el Jeep y Stiles tropieza un par de veces en el porche. Derek corre hacia él y le encara en las escaleras porque en cualquier momento Stiles va a caer redondo y va a romper algo, seguramente a sí mismo.

—Vete a dormir —dice Derek—. 

Stiles niega con la cabeza, testarudo, hace pucheros.

—Estoy _perfectamente_.

Así que Derek le agarra del brazo y le arrastra hasta la habitación principal.

Le empuja a la cama y le ordena “Duerme. Ya”. No espera una respuesta, simplemente se va para terminar de meter sus cosas.

Hay un garaje en la parte de atrás de la cabaña; es perfecto y Derek maniobra con el Jeep hasta que lo mete, fuera de la vista, están bien escondidos de… de lo que sea.

Después se queda entre los árboles, solo y de pie, mirando cómo las nubes se forman en el noroeste, oscuras, y puede oler el relámpago, la lluvia. Espera, deja que el trueno resuene sobre él. 

Bajo la lluvia, Derek respira.

-

Stiles duerme un día entero. Y Derek se mantiene despierto todo el tiempo. Está exhausto y no deja de pensar y eso nunca hace buena combinación. De alguna manera han escapado de Beacon Hills, han escapado del alcance de la infección, están a salvo.

 _A salvo_.

Stiles habla en sueños, empuja las palabras contra la almohada; Derek se aleja de la puerta de la habitación para echar un ojo a la CB en el salón. 

Stiles es otra cosa. Stiles es otro. Stiles es leal hasta un nivel absurdo y tiene esa intención de hacer el bien sin límite, de no dejar que nadie muera, esa intención que también hizo que su padre acabase siendo sheriff.

No dejará que Derek muera. Pero querrá buscar a Scott, buscar a Lydia y a Jackson, querrá ir al campo y buscar a quien sea, algún otro humano en cualquier sitio, querrá hacer el bien para cualquiera y para todos, si es que queda alguien. Y Derek solo quiere dormir, quiere quedarse más de un día, quiere que pare el miedo que le hace estar al borde de la transformación constantemente, tiene que pararla todos los días.

Quiere que Stiles pare de moverse y, simplemente, _se quede_. 

Derek suspira, limpia el polvo de la CV, y su lobo gime.

Stiles es _otro_. Stiles es un lobo que se convierte en humano, no al revés, no como Derek. 

Quizás esto es lo más seguros que van a estar.

-

Cuando Stiles se despierta, está en una cama que no reconoce, rodeado de un olor húmedo. Sale de la habitación solo para descubrir que está solo. Ah, joder, la cabaña en la ladera de la montaña al borde del apocalipsis. Eso era.

Deambula por la casa rascándose el estómago, bostezando. Todavía lleva puesta la ropa del camino. La poca comida que les queda ha sido reordenada por la cocina. Los sacos forman una pila en la sala. 

Abre el grifo. Agua corriente. Eso significa D-U-C-H-A.

La CB está conectada. Enciende una lámpara. Aún hay electricidad. Electricidad y agua corriente significa que podría haber alguien más en los alrededores. Quizá. Es una posibilidad remota. Siente el peso del móvil en el bolsillo, piensa en ir a cargarlo antes de recordar. Para qué. A no ser que vaya a ponerse a hacer fotos. Tiene una cámara para eso, bueno, es una cámara para escenas del crimen, pero a quién le importa. Su portátil es peso muerto. Echa de menos internet. El bosque está muy, muy silencioso.

—¿Derek? ¿Osito de gominola?

(La semana pasada empezó a usar nombres cariñosos solo para ver cómo Derek fruncía más y más el morro hasta convertirlo en un gesto más bien amenazador, cariñito, cara de magdalena, abdominales de mármol, pastelito, como si al acertar con el nombre correcto para Derek le fuera a decapitar, en plan Los Inmortales. Es una manera como cualquier otra de pasar el tiempo y a Stiles se le pone la cara un poco rosa, _pink_ , incluso).

Hay una radio sobre el mantel y tras un clic, una canción, _mamas, don’t let your babies grow up to be cowboys, they’ll never stay home and they’re always alone, even with someone they love_.

La deja puesta para evitar el silencio.

El aire huele a tormenta, los cielos aún tienen aspecto pesado, pero tiene que ir afuera, necesita respirar hondo. Empuja la puerta —y ahí está Derek en forma de lobo.

Dormido, como protegiendo la entrada.

—Por supuesto —dice Stiles, pasándose una mano por la cara. Se sienta cerca del lobo, observando de cerca los costados de pelo negro y cómo suben y bajan, suben y bajan, después apoya los codos en las rodillas y espera. 

-

Stiles se quita las playeras a patadas, mete los pies en las botas y coge aire exageradamente, como si estuviera embriagándose del aire de la montaña. 

—Bien, Jeremiah Johnson. Vamos.

Investigan. Stiles comprueba el Jeep, y después rodean la cabaña en espirales cada vez más grandes, viendo lo que hay para ver. Derek trota a su lado, rozando los flancos contra los árboles, y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, es tu territorio. Por ahora. Que todas las ardillas necesiten saber esto es algo que me hace _muy_ feliz. Es muy importante, claro. Ve a marcar aquel de allí, me parece que te lo has dejado. No vaya a ser que un zorro piense que es bienvenido aquí. No, señor.

Derek bufa y suena como si fuera humano, en ese momento, así que Stiles le bufa de vuelta, no deja que le intimide ni en forma de lobo. Hasta que Derek se acerca y se mueve alrededor de él como un gato, rozando con el pelo sus vaqueros, y Stiles levanta ambas manos de un golpe.

—Dios, sí, gracias, por eso, así cuando me caiga en una cuneta, Lassie, podras encontrarme. Y, perdona, pero _no_ soy tu territorio. 

Gruñe bajito y enseña un segundo los dientes, y Stiles le da muy suave en el morro. 

—La siguiente vez que busquemos comida, te voy a coger de la de perro. En lata. Esa asquerosa que sale de la lata _resbalando_ , que-

Un gruñido algo más alto, y la atención de Derek está en otro sitio, se queda imposiblemente quieto y Stiles trata de no moverse. Resiste a duras penas las ganas de decirle “ _qué pasa, chico, eh_ ”. Derek le empuja, llevándole de vuelta hacia la cabaña; su mirada es salvaje e intensa y, joder, Stiles no lleva el arma encima, no tiene por costumbre hacer senderismo en el bosque con una 9mm en la cintura del pantalón. 

Ha visto a Derek cazar, perseguir a una presa para que pudieran comer, pero lo cierto es que le vuelve un poco loco; odia perderse a sí mismo. Le dijo una vez que algunas veces cree que podría quedarse como lobo, que necesita ser traído de vuelta, de vuelta a la tierra, a sus propios pies; el ancla funciona en dos sentidos. Y ahora Derek está cazando, pero está protegiendo a Stiles, y Stiles sabe cuál es la prioridad, _mantener al humano a salvo_ ; se muerde el labio y le sigue hasta la puerta lateral de la cabaña. 

Derek le mira largamente hasta que Stiles asiente, y el lobo desaparece entre las sombras de mediodía, hacia la parte frontal. Stiles coge la escopeta, comprueba que está cargada, no le preocupa hacer ruido, deja que el arma hable por él a quienquiera que esté ahí afuera. De verdad espera que sea humano. Ha trabajado en el acento del Viejo Oeste alguna otra vez para Halloween (aunque Scott le decía que parecía borracho) y ahora lo usa cuando sale al porche, el regaliz rojo colgando de su boca, la escopeta en la mano.

Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello rojo y oscuro está mirando el comedero de colibrís, con una mano sobre los labios. Hay dos perros con ella… no, no son perros, son putos _lobos_. 

—Qué haces aquí —dice ella.

—Echarme la siesta —contesta Stiles. Los lobos le miran sin interés hasta que Derek aparece en el porche y se sitúa al lado de Stiles; sus miradas se tornan oscuras.

Ella entrecierra los ojos cuando ve a Derek.

—Veo que te has traído una mascota.

—A veces me siento solo. Aquí el viejo Desdentao me hace compañía. 

Automáticamente, Derek enseña los colmillos. Stiles ríe. 

La mujer agita el pelo y señala a los lobos que la acompañan.

—Solo ciertas personas disfrutan de la compañía de los lobos —y, por un momento, la mujer le recuerda a Lydia y se pone casi enfermo por todo lo que han dejado atrás.

En cambio, sonríe, mastica el regaliz.

—Sí, somos copos de nieve muy especiales. Seguramente deberíamos estar en un documental. Con buena narración. Lo prefiero británico, probablemente David Attenborough, aunque tampoco me importaría algo más pasado de moda, tipo _mira al lobo en su hábitat natural, es una situación extraordinaria, ver una manada cazando a plena luz del sol, llevando pajaritas_ -

—Hablas mucho —lo dice como si le hiciera gracia, pero se detecta un aviso, una amenaza, oscura y roja y pesada.

—Sí, señora, lo hago, y Desdentao está aquí para asegurarse de que vivo para hablar mucho más. 

Derek es mejor que un mono amaestrado, gruñe y deja escapar un ladrido que hace que se erice el pelo del lomo de los demás lobos. 

—Tranquilo, alfa —dice la mujer, acompañándolo con un movimiento de los dedos —. Olimos a extraños. Pero no oléis como infectados así que estáis en fase de prueba. Podéis quedaros. Por ahora. 

Los lobos se transforman en dos tipos enormes, en serio, son enormes y están desnudos y Stiles sujeta la escopeta contra su cuerpo para poder sacarla más rápido. 

Piensa que algo así podría pasar, que puede haber un mundo en el que una mujer puede tener lobos de mascota, pero no en _este_ ; la mujer continúa hablando. 

—Si es necesario, os mataremos. 

Siente un cuerpo caliente contra su espalda, Derek como humano; su voz suena grave cuando contesta.

—Lo entendemos. No queremos traspasar ningún territorio. 

Los hombres han desaparecido en una furgoneta roja y la mujer se dirige hacia allí, mientras habla.

—Estamos en el valle. A unos treinta kilómetros. No hay límites alrededor del lago. 

Conducen dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

—Desdentado —dice Derek, ignorando completamente el hecho de que está desnudo y Stiles mira a cualquier parte, a cualquier otra parte, arriba, a lo mejor mira al sol hasta quedarse ciego. 

—Sí, estas son las cosas buenas, gruñón, así que ríete de ellas. 

Por supuesto que el primer contacto que tienen en casi cuatro meses es con hombres lobo.

Stiles sujeta la escopeta en el hombro, apunta al cielo.

—Stiles —se escucha a Derek desde la puerta—¿te has comido todas las Pop Tarts?

No aprieta el gatillo.

-

Cometen un error.

Encienden las luces cuando ya ha anochecido.

Están comiendo arroz con salsa de soja (o salsa de soja con arroz, en el caso de Stiles) porque Stiles abrió todos los armarios de la cocina y dijo “Tenemos arroz”.

Derek dice:

—Qué pasa con Scott. 

Stiles frunce los labios con la boca llena de arroz.

—Qué pasa con él. 

—¿Quieres ir a buscarlo?

El olor de Stiles se desploma, lleno de tristeza y de pena, y Derek está a punto de retractarse, “No pasa nada, mierda—” pero Stiles dice “No.” Se lame los labios y dice “Está. Seguramente es feliz. Y está seguro. Tiene a su madre, tiene a la chica, tiene a un montón de gente terrorífica y competente con armas, todo lo que un chico puede querer. No quiero…

—Qué —dice Derek —. No quieres…

—No quiero poner eso en peligro —se queda mirando a su bol —. El soldado, con el que hablé en Beacon Hills, me dijo que no podían coger civiles. Podían ayudar a civiles, pero no podían llevarlos con ellos…

—Como un lastre —Derek se siente ligeramente homicida. La expresión de Stiles se rompe, parece perdido, tan joven, y después vuelve a ser Stiles, con una sonrisa triste en su cara. 

—Simplemente me sorprende…

Y algo golpea de repente contra la puerta principal. 

Son tres hombres, borrachos y armados, Derek puede olerles, whisky, cerveza, pólvora.

—Sabemos que estáis ahí, seguramente acaparando, verdad, dejadnos entrar y no habrá ningún problema, solo queremos ser buenos vecinos. 

Uno de ellos se ríe y murmura “Sí, buenos vecinos”.

Stiles está haciendo movimientos de loco con la mano, como si estuviera dando señales de equipo de SWATs y de quarterback y a un avión aterrizando, así que Derek le sujeta los brazos, vocaliza arma, y se desnuda para transformarse. 

No van a morir esta noche. 

La puerta se abre de un golpe mientras Stiles aparece con la 9mm y Derek deja que su ira aumente, que crezcan los colmillos y las garras y uno de los hombres dice “Oh, _joder_ , Tom, eso es un lobo, Tom, _es un puto lobo_ ”. 

—Cállate la puta boca, Paul. Siempre he querido una piel de lobo —dice Tom, con desprecio —, y míralo, un crío con una cerbatana. ¿Tenéis algo decente, vosotros dos? ¿Algún juguete bueno? ¡Vamos a pasarlo bien!

La pelea es atroz.

Son todo flashes, como una película rota, Tom se dirige a donde Derek con un cuchillo Bowie, la hoja brilla, y Stiles le dispara en el hombro a la vez que Derek hunde la mandíbula en la tripa cervecera y maloliente, hasta los intestinos. Sabe a sangre y a miedo, a ira alcoholizada y desesperación. Stiles hace un ruido, y después suenan, agudos, los golpes contra hueso, Paul está dando puñetazos a Stiles, golpeándole mientras cae y Derek arranca los tendones de Aquiles de Paul, dejándole tullido, y así tener algo más de tiempo para disfrutar el crujido de su garganta entre sus dientes.

El tercer hombre está hablando, “Tom, qué hago, qué hago” una y otra vez, Stiles le contesta, “Mejor que corras”, levantando el arma hasta ponerla a su altura, tiene el otro brazo alrededor de su propio estómago, su cara y su pecho están llenos de sangre, su boca es una herida hinchada. 

—¡Sois mierdas! ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! ¡Sois unos _putos mierdas_! —grita el hombre, y levanta un brazo, tiene un bate y lo columpia hacia Stiles, pero Derek se mete en medio y encaja el golpe con su costado, después vuelve a golpear y Stiles está gritando, aprieta el gatillo una y otra y otra vez, grita mientras Derek cae, el dolor lo ocupa todo. 

El hombre huye, gritando. 

-

Se quedan ahí tumbados, recuperando la respiración. Los oídos de Derek pitan, está demasiado herido para volver a ser humano; respira despacio, se empuja con las patas traseras para acercarse a Stiles. 

Bajo la luz de la lámpara, Stiles llora sin ruido, le caen lágrimas por las mejillas, crean caminos entre la sangre. Su respiración suena húmeda. Derek puede oler las heridas formándose en él, las más profundas bajo la piel, y le crujen los dientes contra el suelo.

—Joder, joder —dice Stiles. Pasa la mano por la pegajosa zona roja, se incorpora hasta apoyarse contra la pared—. Joder.

Después estira la mano y Derek llega hasta sus dedos, la sangre de Stiles le mancha la nariz mientras le acaricia torpemente. 

Rueda hasta ponerse sobre su costado bueno, enfocándose en la expansión de las costillas. Suavemente, Stiles busca la punta de uno de sus colmillos y aprieta el pulgar contra él.

—Mi héroe.

-

Primer contacto con humanos en algo más de cien días. Es insoportablemente violento.

-

Tienen un momento de paz.

Después, la CB vuelve a la vida.

—Hemos oído disparos, ¿alguien nos escucha?

Y Stiles ríe con sangre entre los dientes; la lengua de Derek sale fuera de su boca, como una sonrisa.

-

—Jerónimo, te oigo, voy hacia el oeste, ¿me recibes?

—Te recibo, Oso, nos encontramos en el kilómetro 23.

Stiles se levanta y va hacia la CB, aclarándose la garganta, solo sabor a sangre. Pulsa el botón en el micrófono.

—Hola a todos, los disparos han sido en mi localización, bienvenidos a la fiesta.

Hay un estallido de ruido y después una voz habla. 

—Recibido. La Estación Jerónimo requiere identificación. ¿Nos recibes?

—Cinco de cinco, Estación Jerónimo —dice Stiles—, soy Batman en Gotham. ¿Se me escucha bien?

—Cinco, Batman —la voz le responde con una risa— . ¿Parece que habéis tenido un problema?

—419. Dos han caído. Uno huyó a pie, cambio —no le mira, pero puede sentir los ojos de Derek en él, así que le dice—. Si es que puede, lobo.

Derek resopla como si se estuviera riendo. 

—¿Donde estáis, Estación Gotham?

—La cabaña Hotchkiss, carretera 205.

—Esperad ahí.

—Las luces están encendidas.

Stiles cierra los ojos. Un poco más tarde, un motor se escucha en la entrada.

-

La voz de un hombre llama desde fuera.

—¿Hola?

—Solo estamos nosotros y las ardillas —responde Stiles, y después se escuchan pisadas en el porche.

El hombre tiene una placa en el pecho, y habla.

—Madre mía, hijo, la fiesta que tenéis aquí montada. Pena que hayamos olvidado la salsa para los doritos. 

La mujer del pelo rojo entra detrás de él, anda sin detenerse a través de la sangre y las vísceras—. Es Tom Schmidt. Y Paul Carmody. 

El hombre agita la cabeza.

—Joder —se pasa la mano por la boca—. Ya sabía que iban a acabar haciendo algo estúpido. ¿Tienes nombre, chico?

—Stiles Stilinski, señor —es el primer contacto humano normal, Stiles no quiere empezar mintiendo demasiado pronto. Mejor la honestidad, que diría su padre, aunque normalmente lo decía porque Stiles había roto algo o estaba ocupado diciendo “Eh, papá, qué pasaría si hubiera…”.

—Stiles Stilinski, tienes una buena arma ahí. ¿Puedo verla?

Stiles le contesta “¿Identificación, señor?” y el hombre se ríe, la misma risa que habían oído por la CB.

—John Fox, ayudante del Sheriff.

—Placa, señor. 

El ayudante sonríe mientras se quita la placa del bolsillo.

—¿Quieres también mi historial policial, empezando por la academia?

—Hijo de sheriff, señor. Viejas costumbres —dice Stiles. Le pasa el arma cuando Fox asiente, oliendo el cañón antes de devolvérsela. 

Derek se acerca cojeando. 

—Menos mal que tenías tu perro aquí —dice la mujer de rojo. 

—Sí, señora.

Siente algo que se desenrosca en su pecho, algo frío y duro, y ella sonríe como si pudiera verlo. 

-

Stiles declara. Los hombres entraron por la fuerza en la cabaña, borrachos y alterados, demandando bienes, después les atacaron. Sí, su perro está entrenado, no, no necesita un bozal. No, no está solo, viaja con un amigo que ha ido a buscar provisiones. Sí, bajará al pueblo a la mañana. Sí, era un amigo de los Hotchkiss.

—No todos los días nos encontramos a Batman —dice Fox.

—No todos los días nos encontramos a humanos —dice Stiles, sin pensar. Se estremece, pero nadie parece notarlo.

—Tom Schmidt se lo buscó. Amenazaba continuamente con robarnos nuestras cosas, también. Intentó matar a uno de los policías la semana pasada. Paul Carmody era un ladrón sin cerebro que ayudó a Schmidt. No esperéis que la justicia vaya contra vosotros. 

—Bueno, Carrie…

—Lo digo en serio, John. Han sido un servicio público —cruza los brazos—. No es como si quedase mucha ley ahora. 

Fox vuelve a asentir, despacio, y dice “Os mandaremos al doctor”.

-

Demasiado excitado para dormir, Stiles cojea por la casa, tocando cosas, la radio, la CB, un bote de alubias, a Derek, una baraja de cartas, los sacos, sus zapatillas. Derek le sigue con los ojos desde donde está tumbado, ladra cuando sale de la habitación, así que Stiles suspira. 

—Vale, lo que tú digas. 

Juega al solitario. 

Derek mira a la puerta.

-

El médico aparece en la cabaña a primera hora. Revisa a Stiles a fondo mientras Derek no deja de andar cerca de ellos. 

—¿Tu perro siempre está tan nervioso?

—Sí, es un poco tiquismiquis.

Derek gruñe, oscuro y bajo, y Stiles le saca la lengua cuando el médico se da la vuelta.

—Chico, tienes la nariz rota, que enderezaré, un par de costillas rotas, heridas, raspaduras, y seguramente te has mordido en alguna parte de la boca, pero deberías estar bien en poco tiempo —se pronuncia el médico, revolotea los dedos alrededor de su nariz y Derek vuelve a gruñir cuando Stiles coge aire, fuerte, y el médico le pone el cartílago en su lugar de un tirón. 

—Tengo algo de dinero —empieza Stiles, porque seguro que tiene que pagar a este hombre, definitivamente van a ir al pueblo, comprendieron su historia sobre el ataque, se llevaron los cuerpos y ayudaron a limpiar, su bondad es abrumadora, le marea, y el doctor le agarra del hombro. 

—No es necesario, chico, no es necesario. El mundo se ha ido a la mierda. ¿Para qué necesito dinero?

—Entonces me dejarás ayudar de alguna manera —presiona.

El médico le mira durante un segundo. 

—Sois buena gente. Se lo diré a John. Tiene un montón de proyectos por el pueblo. Pero antes, descansas.

Después saca un trozo de cecina del bolsillo y le da un trozo a Derek. 

—Nos vemos por ahí. 

-

Derek se transforma para comer, es cecina buena así que la come, por supuesto, y Stiles se ríe por lo bajo hasta que ve los moratones; son dos alargados, entre morados y negros, que se curvan hasta su pecho. 

—Hostia puta, Batman, eso… de _verdad_ que no era necesario que… 

—Pensaba que tú eras Batman —le interrumpe Derek, tiene la voz rasposa de no hablar durante demasiado tiempo y Stiles se sonroja bajo las heridas y los vendajes.

—¿Eso te convierte a ti en Robin? ¿Vas a ir corriendo por ahí en braguitas verdes? Podría pagar para ver eso —es lo que está diciendo Stiles, sus manos gesticulan con algunas palabras y Derek vuelve a oler la tarta de manzana, bajo la sangre y el dolor, una especie de felicidad flotante. Se acerca más, pone la cara contra el costado de Stiles, lo busca más allá de las punzadas en el cuerpo de Stiles, la adrenalina que desaparece y la pólvora, levanta la camiseta de Stiles y su nariz recorre la piel y los huesos. Stiles aguanta la respiración.

—Qué, _qué_ , ya has oído al médico, son solo un par de costillas rotas, nada serio, imagino que no me podré poner a cortar troncos o a matar pumas con mis propias manos, pero…

—Sí, un verdadero héroe americano —dice Derek, que no era lo que quería decir, quería decir otra cosa, algo que muestre la fascinación que siente por quién es, porque Stiles es otro, Stiles es el lobo con cuerpo de humano, disparó a gente por Derek y lo haría de nuevo, está atrapado _con_ Derek durante todo este cataclismo, está atrapado con Derek, y eso no era lo que quería decir para nada. 

Con el vendaje blanco sobre su nariz, y sus ojos grandes y rodeados de morado, Stiles dice “Que te jodan, GQ” y a continuación arrastra a Derek contra él, su boca caliente de heridas contra la de Derek, le besa como si Derek le pudiera morder.

—Tú… estoy….

—Cállate, basta con eso de los ojos, sabes, eso tan intenso… me miras, Derek, maldito acosador, me _miras_ y yo no sé _qué hacer_ …

Derek pasa una mano por la cabeza de Stiles, rodea su nuca. 

—Haz esto.

Se besan y se besan y se besan como si fuera el fin del mundo porque _lo es_. 

-

Hay unos dedos largos entre el pelo de Derek, Stiles apoya la frente contra su mandíbula, articula como puede.

—Lo siento. Estoy demasiado cansado. Estuve en el apocalipsis, sabes, y hubo una pelea —su cuerpo se relaja en la curva que forman en la cama. 

Derek duerme cuando Stiles duerme.

Sueña con correr.

-

Este “ _por qué_ ” es uno que Stiles no pregunta. No pregunta “por qué yo” o “por qué ahora” o “por qué esto” o “en serio, por qué _yo_ , mírate, _mírate_ , soy todo codos y rodillas y sarcasmo, qué, es una broma, es una coña del universo como si tú _fueras_ a…”

No, se imagina que Derek es masoquista y tiene un tipo, el testarudo encantador. 

Eso es todo.

-

Hay un ruido y Stiles se despierta de un golpe del sueño, sus costillas se colapsan contra ellas mismas como papel arrugado. Está buscando la sábana, aún puede ver la pesadilla, dice “No, no no no, eso no pasó” y, a su lado, Derek se despierta al momento.

—Pesadilla —dice Derek—, no ha pasado, lo que fuera que fue, _no ha pasado_ —pone una palma en la parte baja de su espalda, otra en su cabeza, y Stiles deja que el peso de sus manos le baje del terror.

—Pesadilla —repite Stiles—. Pasillo de la muerte. Los tíos alineaban a la gente contra una pared —se ahoga—. Contra la pared, Scott y Allison. Lydia. Jackson, Danny, la señora McCall. Mi padre. Isaac. Boyd y Erica intentaban morderles, a los hombres, y les disparaban—suspira fuerte, sudando, y se siente viejo—. Les disparaban. 

Se gira, Derek le está mirando, con esos ojos como lunas, pero no dice nada, solo espera a que Stiles hable. 

—Te cazaban. 

Un flash de sus dientes, un momento de blanco en la oscuridad de la cara de Derek.

—¿Y?

Stiles se siente enfermo. Se dobla contra sus rodillas.

—Me trajeron tu piel.

Con cuidado, Derek se gira y el movimiento hace que Stiles se balancee, hasta que es como una coma alrededor de Stiles, una curva de músculo caliente y que gruñe. 

—No pasó. No pasará. _No puede pasar_.

—Por qué.

Enlaza y desenlaza sus propios dedos, flexionando los nudillos.

—Les dispararás antes. O les atraparás de alguna manera —el colchón se mueve cuando Derek se encoge de hombros—. Les matarías si tuvieras que hacerlo —dice, simple—. Puedes matarles a base de hablar. 

Stiles le mira. Hace cien días, solo estaban ellos dos. Ahora hay _gente_ , buena y mala, los majos y los asesinos, y ya no están solos. 

No es Stiles y Derek contra el mundo.

Aunque debería serlo. Ha disparado a un hombre la noche anterior, solo han pasado unas horas, ha disparado a un hombre sin preguntar y se siente enfermo, pero sabe que lo haría otra vez. Lo haría. 

Le besa. 

—Eres un caballero y un erudito, Derek Hale.

—Hay algo en ti que funciona fatal.

—Pero mi maravillosidad te ciega a todos mis fallos.

—Cállate, Stiles. 

-

El pueblo es medio pueblo. Una parte está abandonada y se la queda el bosque.

La población es de quince habitantes. Y ahora dos invitados. 

La expresión de Stiles le rompe el corazón. Vocaliza _quince_ hacia Derek, se le oscurecen los ojos, tiene la misma mirada que aquella vez en la que encontraron un carricoche destrozado. Así que Derek empieza a presentarse, dando la mano y oliendo sutilmente. El único latido que puede reconocer realmente es el de Stiles. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero siempre ha sido así, lo puede ver ahora. 

Después Fox les lleva a su oficina. 

Una cafetera chisporroteante, un par de posters y un mapa de la región en la pared y una foto en un marco de una familia con la playa de fondo. 

—Ni siquiera es realmente mi oficina, me trasladé a ella, más o menos —confiesa bruscamente Fox—. Schmidt mató al Sheriff.

—La misma mierda de siempre —murmura Stiles, después se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. Joder, lo siento, es…

—Verdad. Dime algo que no sepa —replica Fox. Sentado en la silla, echa la cabeza hacia atrás—. Se fueron quince. Los militares vinieron hace cuatro meses, cogiendo al personal “necesario”. Se dejaron civiles, francotiradores en las colinas, y rumores de marines patrullando las carreteras. El campamento Pendleton y el Presidio aún tienen instalaciones, con familias de militares. Hay algunas otras bases en la costa. Pero todos los demás evacuaron hacia el este. Unos cuantos infectados aquí, unos cuantos allí, y antes de darnos cuenta, el número de cuerpos es enorme. Tras eso… No queda nadie.

Con un suspiro, Fox pone la foto boca abajo en la mesa. 

—Lo que quedaba del centro de enfermedades habló por radio unas tres semanas antes de que aparecierais. Dijeron que la infección no se puede extender tan rápido como antes. Una vez que los infectados mueran, se extenderá menos y menos. A no ser que alguien se contagie bajo extremas condiciones. Condiciones extremas, lo que yo te diga. Eso o que la infección mute, claro.

Stiles finge entusiasmo. 

—Vamos, que 50-50 —dice Derek.

Fox dice:

—Las mismas posibilidades que hemos tenido desde el principio. La misma mierda de siempre. 

-

Están construyendo una muralla alrededor de las ruinas del pueblo. Va lento, pero Derek se ofrece a ayudar y Stiles supervisa. 

—Ey, estoy vendado, ando herido, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Hasta que Derek le coge cuando nadie les mira y le dice “¿Estás seguro de eso?” y Stiles sonríe.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Resulta que lo que tiene en mente es sexo oral. La imaginación es una virtud. 

Stiles se cura. Con el tiempo.

Rellenan la despensa de la cabaña a base de saquear los pueblos cercanos, abandonados.

Hay dos generadores que duermen junto al Jeep, pero usan la electricidad lo menos posible.

Y Stiles besa a Derek como si estuviera despertando por primera vez.

-

—Venga, _venga_ , el mundo se ha acabado y yo aún soy dueño de mi virginidad. Eso está mal, es criminal, cuenta como motivo para cárcel y para el uso inapropiado de unas esposas, si alguien me pregunta…

—Nadie te ha preguntado…

—Y aquí estoy y aquí estás tú y aquí estamos en una cabaña _aislada_ y _remota_ con una alfombra un poco incómoda y un fuego bastante mediocre en la chimenea y ya _sabes_ lo mucho que te gusta estar desnudo, chico lobo, deberíamos hacer nudismo todo el día, todo el nudismo a todas horas, tanto nudismo que los ojos de la gente del pueblo se pondrían a sangrar…

—Muy sexy esa imagen…

—O se quedarán ciegos al ver tamaña perfección, de cualquier manera, no importará, no podrán ver más, así que mi plan malvado funcionará, NUDISMO PARA SIEMPRE.

Derek frunce el ceño.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No me siento diferente —Stiles se palmea el cuerpo como si hubiese perdido las llaves—. Excepto que, claro, _nadie está desnudo_. Tiempo de estarlo. Ahora. Vamos. 

—Me enfadas cuando te quejas. 

—Haz que me calle.

Es una sonrisa y un desafío y Stiles puede correr muy rápido si se pone, pero Derek piensa como un depredador.

Rompen dos patas de la cama así que cojea en un ángulo absurdo, las sábanas resbalan más allá del borde y les arrastran con ellas, así que Derek le sujeta contra el suelo en vez de contra el colchón; pero no importa, merece la pena, Stiles es flexible y tiene la boca abierta de placer, los ojos negros, largas líneas de piel, su olor y los latidos de su corazón; habla contra la garganta de Derek, diciéndole cosas como si la catástrofe no hubiera ocurrido. Tiene los muslos calientes y Stiles hace ruidos que Derek quiere comerse, lame hacia abajo, hasta que puede poner los dientes en la zona del pecho donde vive el corazón de Stiles.

Tiene lo justo de firme y de apresurado, lo suficientemente ávido para hacer que Derek gruña y Stiles se ría. 

Merece la puta pena.

-

Tras una fuerte lluvia, Derek sale disparado de la cama, con Stiles pegado a sus talones, medio dormido y tropezándose, para encontrar tres lobos enfrente de la casa.

—Qué raro.

—Son lobos.

—Derek, ya lo veo. 

—No, son lobos.

—¿Lobos, lobos?

—Sí. Espera dentro de casa.

El flash testarudo y conocido de sus ojos hace aparición.

—Eh, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Ya me has oído —responde Derek—, no salgas de casa —mientras se quita la camiseta y los calzoncillos.

Se transforma mientras abre la puerta, los lobos no le quitan ojo de encima. Todos ellos levantan las narices al aire. Stiles está nervioso pero le hace gracia, siente que la risa se le acumula en el estómago.

El primer lobo hace un sonido que nunca antes ha oído y observa la mirada de Derek, cómo el rojo de sus ojos sigue cada mínimo movimiento de los lobos antes de responder, suena bajo en su garganta. Uno de los betas (y, joder, la vida de Stiles es un documental) enseña los dientes, prueba, y Derek amplía el espacio entre sus piernas. 

Esto es territorial. Todo esto es _suyo_.

Después aparece la furgoneta y Carrie sale por la puerta del conductor; sus tacones se hunden en el suelo.

—Corred, cachorros, corred —dice. Sus ojos son rojos, como los de Derek, cuando los lobos corren a su alrededor—. He dicho que os _vayáis_. 

Derek deja escapar una serie de ladridos y la situación es tensa; el pelaje de Derek brilla mientras los tres lobos enseñan los dientes y las uñas de Carrie se extienden.

El alfa agacha la cabeza, sin romper contacto visual, después se vuelve hacia el bosque, con los otros tras él. 

—Parece que has pasado el test, yuhu —dice Stiles—, genial, estoy rodeado de animales salvajes. ¿Dónde está la vida llena de animales de Disneylandia? Tendría que haber ardillas atándome los zapatos.

Carrie sonríe con las manos en las caderas, aún tiene las garras fuera.

—No son un problema. Solo querían haceros una visita.

—La siguiente vez que esperen una invitación —dice Derek, de nuevo humano; así que Stiles le pasa su ropa. 

Les mira.

—¿Es tu compañero? —pregunta.

La línea de la espalda de Derek se tensa, se le marca la mandíbula.

—¿Me preguntas a mí? Ah, claro que no, no es a mí, solo soy el humano —dice Stiles, mientras mete la mano bajo su camiseta buscando el tatuaje en forma de triskele entre sus hombros. 

Sus dedos trazan la tinta y Derek cierra los ojos. Es de Stiles y eso es más o menos todo, hasta que el mundo acabe de nuevo, y entonces ahí aún será de Stiles. Así que es cosa de Stiles responder porque los instintos de Derek dicen que sí, quieren dejar al lobo responder a esta mujer que es como él, mantener así el orden en su manada y reclamar a Stiles como su sangre le grita que haga.

Es decisión de Stiles aceptar ese reclamo.

Y Stiles no para de hablar, no duda.

—Pero voy a hacer como que sí me has preguntado a mí y digo que sí. Está con un humano. Copos de nieve especiales y todo el tema. Un nuevo atisbo de vida en la manada, _uno de los lobos ha elegido a una pareja para nombrarlo suyo, después de meses de espera. Y esto no se ha visto nunca, nuestras cámaras descubren que es humano. Ahora podemos ver cómo se aparean, retozando juntos_ …

—Cállate —ordena Carrie, apretándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

—De hecho, estoy ligeramente ofendido. A lo mejor _tendrías_ que haber preguntado al humano si el _hombre-lobo_ es mi compañero. A lo mejor me gusta el peligro.

A Derek se le escapa una carcajada, le invade el alivio y Carrie mueve la cabeza como si pudiese sentirlo. Sin embargo, está ocupada poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, lo que sea, pero el resto de la manada del pueblo lo sabrá. Es vuestra decisión decírselo a los humanos. Os damos este territorio, si lo queréis. Habéis sido… de gran ayuda —parece que le duele decir eso, después asiente—. No alimentéis a los animales salvajes, eso sí. Podrían intentar mudarse con vosotros. 

—Como si necesitase más lobos —dice Stiles—. Solo soy un cerdito. 

Con un movimiento desdeñoso de su pelo, se sube a la furgoneta y desaparece hacia abajo de la montaña. 

—De verdad que adoro estas pequeñas charlas con los lugareños. Tan emocionantes y educacionales —dándose la vuelta, Stiles se fija en la ceja alzada de Derek—. Qué.

—¿Meses de espera?

—Y fallas la pregunta del millón; la respuesta correcta era “cerca de un año”.

Derek pone expresión sorprendida mientras Stiles trata de sonreír, pero solo consigue juguetear con la cremallera de la sudadera, zip, zip, zip, zip.

—Qué quieres que te diga, eres obtuso y no te enteras. No es mi culpa —lanza un herido y teatrero “sniff”.

—Aún soy el malvado lobo feroz. ¿Por qué siempre pasa eso? 

—Estás encasillado. 

Derek frunce el ceño y Stiles dice “Hay analogías obscenas para hacer ahí, todo aquello de soplar y soplar cosas. O todo lo que come el lobo. O el siempre famoso “oh, que grande tu-”

—Qué sutil.

—Lo intento.

-

Lo hace sin pensárselo dos veces. Derek está trabajando en la parte del garaje, reparando placas de madera podrida y Stiles se detiene a admirarle.

—Bien hecho. Buen trabajo clavando esos clavos. Un trabajo tan de hombre, todo ese clavar y amartillar y empujar y la madera-

—Tus dobles sentidos son lo peor.

—Esa es _tu_ opinión. No eres un experto.

Stiles tiene que tocarle, es esa mezcla perfecta de músculo, piel, huesos, una especie de diseño divino en movimiento, y encima está sudado y, ey, tatuaje. Derek le muerde como castigo.

—Au, ya veo lo que me llevo por admirar una obra de arte —dice.

Derek frunce el ceño, es el fruncir el ceño de cuando está avergonzado. “Yo no…”

—El garaje, tío. Está precioso.

Recibe un beso y un chupetón por eso. Coge las llaves del Jeep oliendo a bosque y a sudor. 

Baja al pueblo a por suministros y Derek se queda en la cabaña y esta es la mayor distancia a la que han estado en algo más de ciento cincuenta días. 

Vuelve con un cachorro. 

-

Derek mira al cachorro. Éste se remueve un poco, después le devuelve la mirada.

Si Stiles intenta meterse en medio, alguno le va a morder.

Derek se transforma y, _joder_ , espera, qué…

El cachorro ladra y muerde el hocico de Derek, le lame la nariz, intenta escalarle como si fuera una roca.

Esa piscinita en el suelo es Stiles. Es un _moñas_. Y solía ser un macarra. Al menos en alguna parte de su imaginación. La realidad es bien diferente, cuando Derek atrapa al cachorro con las patas y la lengua del pequeño sale hacia un lado, contento como si fuera Navidad.

—Su nombre es Huargo.

Dos pares de ojos se le quedan mirando. De repente se siente estúpido.

—Bueno, es un husky. Así que se parece a un lobo. Así que, Huargo. ¿No _lees_ nada o qué?

Las miradas no le abandonan. Es como si Stiles fuera fascinante; una gacela atrapada. 

—Ahora tengo una mascota domesticada y… una mascota domesticada.

Derek gruñe y el cachorro gruñe porque Derek ha gruñido. Nadie se acuerda del apocalipsis.

—Solo por eso, te hago encargado de enseñarle a hacer sus necesidades. Lobo a perro. Ve a levantar la pata en ese periódico. Enséñale cómo se hace.

Le _muerde_ , mucho más tarde, cuando y donde Huargo no les puede ver, “no necesita acarrear un trauma para toda la vida”, protesta Stiles.

—Es tu culpa —dice Derek—. Eres un moñas.

Cuando Stiles le muerde a él, _fuerte_ , Derek ríe y se corre encima de él, murmurando algo como “hazlo otra vez”.

Huargo se venga despertándoles al amanecer.

-

Huargo le trae animales muertos. En secreto, espera que Derek haga lo mismo.

La pelota morada tiene a Huargo ocupado durante _horas_. Eso significa que necesita otro juguete, “necesita un poco de _variedad_ ”, dice Stiles. Derek le llama mamá gallina, y más tarde vuelve del pueblo con un pato que, al apretarlo, hace ruidos.

El pato les permite saber por dónde se mueve en la cabaña, siguiendo los sonidos intermitentes o los suspiros agudos cuando lo aprieta demasiado despacio. 

Hace que Stiles sonría estúpidamente, hace que Derek apoye la nariz contra la garganta de Stiles.

-

Han pasado doscientos días.

-

Uno de los guardas del pueblo, un ex-sargento instructor de la Armada, descubre cuatro humanos, muriéndose de hambre y deshidratados, vagando por la zona de bosque más allá del muro. 

Las noticias les llegan por la CB.

—Gotham, Gotham, tenemos cuatro con latido limpio—y Stiles baja corriendo al pueblo para el comité festivo, no el comité de bienvenida porque “¡esto no es una bienvenida, es una _celebración_ , joder!”.

Los cuatro están asustados, cansados; andan sobre unos pies que ya no pueden sentir y Stiles les habla despacio, preguntándoles chorradas y haciendo chistes hasta que el médico puede terminar el chequeo.

Una niña mira a Stiles durante todo el proceso, sin dejar que se escape de su vista un segundo. Acaricia a Huargo y abraza su unicornio de peluche y asiente cuando Stiles habla.

Derek encuentra el unicornio en la secadora esa misma tarde, limpio y brillante de nuevo. Cuando se lo da a la niña, ella sonríe y deja ver que se le han caído las dos paletas. Derek sonríe y consigue convencerla para que le den una vacuna, le sujeta la mano, le pone una tirita de Hello Kitty, ella le pone torcida una de las suyas.

La población es ahora de diecinueve personas, y dos invitados semipermanentes.

-

Una noche, Stiles está observando una caja de macarrones con queso cuando Derek entra en la cocina, cubierto de aceite y grasa. Huargo salta a su alrededor, dando pequeños ladridos hasta que Derek le coge, tapándole la cara con la palma. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Huargo le mordisquea los dedos.

—Ohh, ¿es el Festival de Lucha Libre de la Antigua Grecia o es solo que tengo muchísima suerte?

—Stiles. Yo. Qué. 

—No importa. ¡Macarrones con queso! Macarrones con queso de Bob Esponja. Los trajo Torie para mí, o más bien, para ti, “dile a Derek hola de mi parte, tengo algunos Doritos también si quiere” —la voz en falsete de Stiles es una cosa maravillosa. Derek arruga la nariz.

—Qué.

—A partir de mañana nos centraremos en ampliar tu vocabulario.

—¿Quieres irte?

—¿En plan de picnic a algún lado? ¿A pescar? ¿Cazar como en la Prehistoria? ¿Tenemos que usar taparrabos? ¿Podemos usar taparrabos? Espera, déjame que lo exprese de otra manera, ¿puedes usar tú taparrabos? 

La mancha de grasa en la mejilla de Derek es tan oscura que hace parecer sus ojos aún más claros.

—No, quiero decir _irte_ \- irte.

La caja se resbala entre sus dedos, la pasta seca se esparce al caer como cristales rotos. Huargo consigue huir del agarre de Derek, olisqueando los pequeños Bobs Esponja y Patricios del suelo.

—Qué te hace pensar que quiero irme.

Apoyado contra los cajones, Derek suspira.

—Me sorprende que hayas aguantado tanto. Como eres tú. 

El enfado es repentino, entrecierra los ojos.

—Cómo soy. Quieres decir, ¿por el déficit de atención? ¿Que no puedo parar quieto? No me digas que estás flipando porque sea capaz de estar diez minutos en un mismo sitio, he roto el record varias veces en nuestros momentos sexys. 

Derek suspira de nuevo con expresión incómoda.

—No era esto lo que… Stiles, ¿realmente no quieres ir a buscar a Scott? ¿Hay gente muriendo por todo el estado y quieres estar aquí? ¿No ayudar? _Siempre_ tienes que ayudar. Incluso cuando eso significa…

—Qué, ¿darme en el dedo gordo? ¿Romperme el hueso de la risa?

—Que puedes matarte. 

El ambiente está tenso. Huargo deja de mordisquear la pasta y gime. 

—Espera, ¿estás sugiriendo que nos vayamos para que _puedan_ matarme?

—No, no —dice Derek, apretando la mandíbula. El olor de Stiles es tan oscuro, tan infeliz—. Siempre quieres salir corriendo y ayudar a todo el mundo. Dejamos Beacon Hills. Condujimos y podríamos haber seguido… Yo hubiera seguido, contigo, a donde hubieras querido. Porque no puedes estar quieto cuando sabes que hay gente ahí fuera en peligro, heridos, muriendo. Esos cuatro nuevos, los del bosque. Hay más gente como ellos. Les cuidas tan bien…

—Junto con George el médico y Fox y Mildred y…

—Sí, pero tú ayudaste, mucho —una expresión cruza la cara de Derek, admiración, orgullo—. Así que. ¿Quieres irte?

Stiles coge aire, profundo, y Huargo gime de nuevo, cada vez más agudo hasta que Stiles golpea la encimera con la mano, fuerte.

—Bueno, ahora escúchame, sí, me _mata_ todo eso, que el mundo se ha ido a la mierda y la gente simplemente desaparece, y es todo un _desperdicio_ y y y no puedo _creer_ lo que hizo al planeta una cosa tan pequeña, pero así estamos. Así. No soy un héroe, ¿vale? En Beacon Hills, todos los días tenía bastante probabilidad de morir. Pero tú ya sabes eso. Podía despertarme por la mañana y pensar “Joder, espero no morir hoy”. O “Joder, espero que Derek-Scott-Allison-Lydia-Jackson-Danny-mi padre no mueran hoy”. Luego tenía que arrastrarme fuera de la cama para asegurarme de que nadie _muriese ese día_. Pero, verás, la parte graciosa, y es que es graciosa, es que _no importaba_. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, era el humano inútil que no podía hacer _nada_ para evitar que la mierda llegase al ventilador. Iba a morir.

—No hubiera dejado que…

—Cállate, Derek, tenemos _harina_ en la despensa. No sé qué voy a hacer con ella, pero tenemos harina. Y también _tenemos despensa_. Y no puedo ayudar a todo el mundo. Puedo ayudar al pueblo. A lo mejor sale más gente del bosque. O de cualquier sitio. A lo mejor me gusta estar aquí. A lo mejor me gustaría ser muy, muy, _muy_ egoísta y tener _esto_ —las manos de Stiles vuelan entre ellos, señalan al aire en la cabaña, a Huargo, a la puta harina en la puta despensa—, y es _mío_ y ayer no me desperté pensando “Joder, espero no morir hoy”. Me desperté pensando en _tortitas_ y en lo mucho que echo de menos la mantequilla. _La cuestión es_ , cállate la puta boca, no, _me quedo_. 

En un lío de miembros, Stiles sale por la puerta principal, más rápido de lo que Huargo puede alcanzarle. Derek apoya la cabeza contra el armario mientras Huargo llora en la puerta y sus zarpas arañan la madera.

\- 

No es hasta que Stiles ha avanzado bien arriba por la parte de atrás de la cabaña cuando se da cuenta de que es de noche. Es de noche, y está solo sin linterna ni arma.

Aún así, está enfadado así que sigue andando. Hay una roca con buena pinta, sí, así que la escala, se sienta en ella y observa por encima de los árboles, hasta el lago, el pueblo, el resto del estado que no puede salvar.

Se pone la capucha. Le tiemblan las manos. No ha estado así de enfadado, hasta los huesos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que enterró a su padre. O a lo mejor ha estado así de enfadado todo este tiempo y lo ha tenido guardado dentro.

Se escucha un aullido en la oscuridad. Otro aullido le responde. No son ni Derek ni Huargo. 

—Joder, voy a morir hoy —dice Stiles.

-

Derek no espera. Abre la puerta para Huargo y se transforma; el cachorro le espera en el borde del claro. Encuentran el rastro de Stiles, su ira, el pico de infelicidad, y después se escuchan dos aullidos. 

Y Derek huele a los betas.

-

—Oh, _mierda_.

Son lobos, lobos de verdad, los que realmente ven a Stiles como un trozo de carne. Uno está delante de él, el otro hacia un lado, bordeando el límite de su visión. 

—Sé lo que estáis haciendo. Sé cómo funciona lo de cazar. No me voy a mover de esta roca. Me tendréis que arrastrar. Eso no es una sugerencia. Solo comento.

Los lobos a sus pies enseñan los dientes con un gruñido, lanzan mordiscos hacia sus zapatillas. Las agujas de pino se clavan aún más contra sus hombros. 

—No me vais a manipular. No voy a salir corriendo. Me queréis matar, vamos, basta de gilipolleces. Me ha acosado el mejor, no me asustáis para nada.

Lo cual son sus propias gilipolleces inventadas, pero no va a dejar que huelan su miedo. Su mano encuentra una rama caída y, pensando en lo monumentalmente enfadado y estúpido que se siente, estira de ella. 

—¡Vamos, _vamos_ , os reto! ¡Acabo de gritar a mi compañero porque pensó que era una buena persona! Me he alejado de _mi compañero_ , que elige a su pareja de por vida, porque _quiero_ quedarme en este puto bosque, gritando a lobos porque vivo en un _puñetero documental_ , qué _narices_.

Pasa algo blanco y gris, Huargo ladra como un perro de tres veces su tamaño y Stiles grita “¡Huargo, _NO_!”, tras él aparece un lobo negro de la oscuridad, empujándose contra el lado del beta que está justo bajo Stiles.

Hay demasiados dientes, mandíbulas, y el otro lobo abandona a Stiles por la pelea, y él salta hacia abajo, cayendo contra el suelo del bosque. Su pierna se queja pero aún sujeta la rama, la golpea hacia abajo, contra la cabeza del animal; el lobo se queja, se mueve hacia atrás, Huargo le muerde el estómago. Stiles vuelve a darle, pensando en el bate de béisbol con el que pegaron a Derek dos veces, y da contra hueso, un fuerte crack resonando sobre la pelea. 

El lobo cae.

El otro beta tiene sangre en el hocico, los colmillos rojos. Ese es el objetivo de Stiles. Rodea a Derek, y los dientes de Derek lanza mordiscos contra el flanco del lobo mientras intenta agarrar su pierna para intentar llegar a la garganta. 

Stiles corre al medio de la pelea, entre mandíbulas y sonidos de mandíbulas cerrándose de un golpe, apuñala con la rama en la sangre que ve, la sangre de Derek, justo en la boca del lobo.

Se le rompe la mandíbula. Derek le rompe el cuello.

—Adivina quién más busca pareja para toda la vida: _yo_. Este documental se ha _terminado_. 

Sus dedos dejan caer la rama sin que él lo decida, sus rodillas colapsan, así que Stiles decide que es momento de sentarse. 

Huargo se queja y escala sobre Stiles y lame un punto específico de su frente un buen rato hasta que Stiles se da cuenta de que está limpiándole la sangre. 

—Esto no puede ser bueno para tu salud —murmura; después ve que hay movimiento entre los árboles, ese reconocible sonido de las agujas de pino. 

Derek le trae a los dos lobos muertos, los arrastra con los dientes.

—Oh, joder, cuánto me quieres —dice, impresionado. 

\- 

—Estación Jerónimo, ¿tenemos a algún especialista natural en el pueblo?

—¿Animal, vegetal o mineral?

—Animal, grandecito. 

—Hecho. Sí, Joseph puede ayudarte. ¿Qué es?

—Me gustaría des-pielear un par de lobos.

—Sobre las cinco. Bájalos aquí. 

El tatuaje de Derek parece más oscuro que de costumbre.

—No creo que eso sea una palabra.

—Oh, dios, despielear es una palabra totalmente —replica Stiles—. Soy Batman. Así que lo es. 

Unas manos enormes rodean su rodilla, parando cuando se le escapa una mueca.

—Stiles…

—Tus cejas parecen infelices. Esas cejas me están deprimiendo. Siento como si tuviera que disculparme ante esas cejas. Cejas, lo siento muchísimo, me postro a vuestros pies, cállate, las cejas tienen pies, debería traeros cosas muertas, al parecer es la última moda.

Derek sonríe un poco, aún le masajea las piernas con las palmas; le sujeta la rodilla en su sitio para vendarlo. 

—No. No quería decir que debiéramos irnos. Solo quería, solo pensé que tú querrías irte. De aquí. Lejos. 

—¡Claro que no! Podría ser alcalde. ¿Ya tiene nombre el pueblo? Podría ponérselo yo. ¡Gotham!

—No.

— ¿Rivendell?

—No.

—¿Mos Eisley?

—No.

—Vas a decir no todo el rato, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Podemos tener sexo de reconciliación maravilloso?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué?

—Alguien se pensó que era Chuck Norris y terminó haciéndose daño en la rodilla.

—¡Pero ayudé a matar a dos lobos! ¡Me merezco sexo! ¡Me merezco sexo de pareja-de-por-vida!

Derek sonríe. Stiles entrecierra los ojos.

—Esa es tu sonrisa malvada, qué pasa con tu sonrisa malvada, pareces un modelo de pasarela trastornado —dice Stiles, señalándole—. ¡Aleja esa sonrisa de mí!

—¿Quieres decir que no tenemos sexo de pareja-de-por-vida cada vez? —pregunta Derek, como si no hubiera dicho “de por vida” él también, porque Stiles está aún está inestable de la pelea brutal en el bosque, se da cuenta de que está en esto en las buenas y en las malas, para siempre, está loco por él, en serio, necesita animalicos de Disney retozando a su alrededor y cantando la-la-la.

—No quiero decir que el otro no sea bueno.

—Más te vale.

—¡Tu sonrisa se está volviendo malvadosísima!

—No creo que eso sea una palabra.

Stiles le coge de la nuca. “A quién le importa”, dice, así que Derek le besa.

-

El pato de Huargo chilla, y después él ladra.

Un grave sonido intermitente planea sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas sobre los árboles.

—Joder, un helicóptero.

La puerta delantera se abre de un golpe, de la misma inercia se cierra, Derek entra con las botas llenas de nieve.

—¿Eso ha sido un helicóptero?

—Sip.

El ambiente se siente ominoso. Aún hay un mundo ahí fuera.

-

Tienen dos pieles de lobo. El tiempo se vuelve frío y las pieles hacen perfectamente de mantas, aunque tarden un poco en acostumbrarse a ellas.

Hay nieve en el ambiente y Stiles vuelve del pueblo con suministros, solo para descubrir un cartel colgado de la puerta de entrada.

MANSIÓN WAYNE

No grita de felicidad. No lo hace. Tampoco se le caen los huevos.

-

La CB avisa de un coche destrozado en la carretera principal. Tres supervivientes, ninguno infectado. 

La población es de veinticuatro habitantes. Incluyendo los dos residentes permanentes en la Mansión Wayne.

(“Vale, dejaremos de llamarla la cabaña Hotchkiss. Ahora dile a Derek que venga a entretener a los críos”, dice Fox. “Quieren que les lea. Es encantador. No sé, Stiles, deja de entrar en pánico, les gusta. No, no es un chiste. Ni Inocente, Inocente. Stiles, me voy. Deja el canal libre. No, no puedo oírte. Estoy pasando por un túnel.”)

-

El muro en el pueblo está casi terminado. Stiles lo mira, orgulloso, tras los cristales de sus gafas con forma de corazón (el mundo es _orange_ ) y Derek parece avergonzado de que le vean con él. 

Huargo se cree que es un perro pequeño y escala torpemente sobre cualquiera que se atreva a subir a la cabaña en la montaña. 

Con la harina hacen una tarta torcida, poco cocinada, de cumpleaños. 

-

Stiles cae dormido con un lobo, a veces. Y a veces duerme mejor así. (Derek cae dormido en la cama con un humano, a veces. Y a veces recibe un codazo en el pecho o un rodillazo en el riñón porque Stiles no puede dormir como una persona normal.)

-

Hay pesadillas y terrores nocturnos y sacarse el uno al otro de las sombras en medio de la noche. Hay noches en las que no duermen, juegan a las cartas y esperan a la luz del sol. Hay días tan tristes que no deberían existir.

-

Unos cuantos infectados aparecen en la nieve. Un helicóptero Black Hawk los persigue y el sonido de los disparos hace eco en el lago.

Aún hay un mundo ahí fuera.

La radio suena, _you can run on for a long time, run on for a long time, run on for a long time, sooner or later God’ll cut you down_.

Las nubes se acercan, oscuras y densas, y Stiles se sienta en el sofá con las piernas recogidas, la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Llora sin hacer ningún ruido. Unas horas después, Derek le mueve, no le deja volver a hacerse un ovillo, hace de manta con su cuerpo, los dientes en el cuello si trata de moverse.

-

Derek tiene sangre en la mandíbula. Humana, no infectada. Humanos con violencia en la mente y tiempo en las manos. 

Se transforma, se limpia la sangre antes de que Stiles pueda verle.

-

Han pasado trescientos días.

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de “An army of lovers cannot fail” de Lovers. También aparecen: Beastie Boys, Willie Nelson, Johnny Cash, Batman, Star Wars, El Señor de los Anillos, béisbol, Dora la Exploradora, Dukes of Hazzard, huargos (Juego de tronos). Gracias a las cursivas por existir. (Me enseñaron a decir “naranja” para el color y la fruta, gracias, Coach Martinez).
> 
> Miles de gracias a [paxlux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux) por dejarme traducir uno de los mejores fic de esta pareja/fandom. 
> 
> Thank you very much, [paxlux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux), for allowing me to translate one of my favourite fics on this fandom. You are very lovely <3


End file.
